The Man Who Kidnapped Rukia
by Leo De Angeles
Summary: Ichigo is on the chase to rescue Rukia from the mysterious stranger who kidnapped her. But something is off and Ichigo is to concern to worry. Who is this mysterious stranger.


I am in urgent need to get some where. Someone needs me... some one? some where? Where am I? Who needs me?

I find myself running through the forest compacted, dense, and dark but to where and why? I am in such a hurry but I haven't the faintest idea as to the reason. Then I hear a voice as if it striked me straight through my very core.

"Ichigo!"

Who is that? No, the voice is familiar.

"Rukia.." I mutter under my breathe as I continue to sprint towards the directions I had been heading.

It all comes back to me now. The sound of her voice distressed, panic, fear, and maybe even betrayal. She has been kidnapped just moments before and here I be following the culprit. I need to free Rukia. I feel myself coming closer which each step I take, each inhale I take as if to form a vacuum which pulls them closer. So close I could feel it. So close but still out of reach that they might as well been a hundred miles away.

I want to shout to rukia. Give a sense of insurance. To hold on a little longer. To be strong til I arrive. I immediately clear my head from the thought. I know rukia is strong. She is not a helpless woman in distress. It would be nearly impossible to break her. I then remember, still she calls my name?

"God dammit, hold on Rukia!" I mutter through my teeth.

I manage to pass through the forest but the scenery has changed. I am no longer in the dark and it no longer seems to be night that it appeared to be in the forest. Their is no sign of a moon or the sun. No indication of the time of day just a clear bright view of the environment as if the earth swallowed the sun and is illuminated.

And it is snowing. When did it start snowing? I could see Rukia and the kidnapper up ahead.

I make myself focus and push the thoughts aside. No good distracting myself with pointless questions. Save Rukia first.

Damn it! I realize that if I could see them perfectly clear, Rukia's kidnapper could as well. Need to approach carefully. No need to alert the man. This man. It could be a women, but no the way his figure is built he is definetly a man. Hardly a man. What kind of MAN kindnaps women. I think back, he might have chosen the worst person to kidnapped. I recall Rukia giving this person hell. He could have chosen dozens, thousands easier targets but why Rukia. I just dismiss it as a sense of bad luck. The man must not have much sense anyways.

It is hard to get a good view on this mysterious person. He is wearing a hooding so that it blacks out his face. Nonetheless I am merely secons away from him. I unsheath my sword and swing.

Miss...

The guy noticed me.. When? No matter I wind up for a second shot but the man kicks me before I could complete my action. Knocking me back a few feet. Damn this man is strong. Who is he?

"Let her go!" I shout

He stays silent.

"Ichigo! You Idiot" Rukia says annoyed.

"Idiot? Is that what you say to your savior!" I scream back even more annoyed. The nerve of her.

"Savior? Ha!"

At first I had thought the man had said this but no, it was indeed Rukia. Why would she...

Then I see a tear glisten down her cheek. It freezes by the time it reaches the floor and shatters.

Then a sudden sound startles me.

"And how do you plan to save her Ichigo? Huh? You will not be able to protect that what is most precious to you." said the man calm and collect. His voice has a hint of familiarity as well.

I want him to shut up. I want him to let go of Rukia.. Now!

He continues to Repeat, "You will not be able to protect Rukia. You cannot protect that what is most valuable to you. You will not protect anything. You will not.. PROTECT."

These word sting me. I cannot let Rukia down. I mustn't let his word get to me. That is all he is, just word. Then I think back on his kick early. Damn he is strong. I quickly ignore it and concentrate on saving Rukia.

"I don't know who you are." I say cool and collective. "But I am going to save Rukia, I am going to protect her, and I will NOT let her down."

HE starts to chuckle which then violently turns into a laugh. She slaps Rukia hard. This immediately alarms me. She falls to the ground sitting up right her hands rubbing the reddness on her delicate cheek. I see a bruise is starting to form.

"Goddammit! You'll pay for that you monster!"

"Monster?" He asks, as if he has never heard of the word. "Why cannot see who I am? Are you that stupid to see? Maybe Rukia is right, you are an idiot."

I don't understand. I don't care to understand. I get in position for another attack. No more talking, I am sick of talking with this sick bastard.

But as if he read my mind he motions both his hands to stop. Then elusively puts his hands to his hood "You will not protect anyone any more." and guides back to put his face in pure view. "Or ever again."

I am in complete utter disbelief. My jaw widens and I can't stand to stare no longer.

"Ichigo." Rukia mutters in disgust. "How could you be my savior if you.. You are the one who kidnapped me!"

The man in the hoodie with his orange bright hair smiles. Looking at myself.. no this man isnt me, burns at my face. His smile isn't mine. its one of arragonce and disgust and I want nothing more but to stomp on it.

Then sudedenly I feel a slight pain in my stomache. I quickly realized he had moved. Standing mere inches is.. me.. with a blade deep into my stomache. I hear the screams of Rukia from a distance. Everything is foggy. I slowly drift away.

Who is this mysterious man who has stolen my face and disgraced it?

I hear his voice clear, next to me. "Ichigo.." the word echoes.

Only then the voice sounds different every time. I realize it was Rukia's voice all along. I feel the blade unlodge from my stomache only I see it is no longer a blade. It is a hilt.

"Ichigo!"

Rukia?

I am no longer standing but covered with fabric. So soft and warm. I am in my bed.

I am starting to wake and Rukia is on top of me with her the hilt of her blade in my ribs trying to desperately wake me. She is relieving the pressure of her blade little by little. I grab a hold of it. It shocks her for a moment.

Then instantly she regains composure and hits me hard, leaving me with a bumb on my head.

"What was that for!" I yell

"For having dreams about me you pervert!"

"You didn't have to hit me damn it! and it wasn't that kind of dream! and why are you even in MY room!"

I am glad it was only a dream.

"Come on, Ichigo. We have work to do. Get dressed and ready. I will tell you more when you are done." and Calmly get up and jumps out of the window.

It is a beatiful morning outside. Then suddenly I recall what I had said in the nightmare.

"I will not protect." I clinch my fist and look at them for a moment. I will protect everyone I care about. I will be strong and lastly I will never, ever, let anything happen to Rukia.. ever again.


End file.
